imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Eras
The Imperatrix Centurii was an organization that lasted many years, and many things changed during this time. These changes help to make different Eras of the Imperatrix Centurii. The Rallenthas Era The first era (16 ATC) of the Centurii can be called the Rallenthas Era. It is unknown when exactly this era started, whether it is when the Reavers still existed or when the Imperatrix Centurii was founded, but it is considered the most peaceful era, as it had very little conflict. It would also be a period of growth that would not be rivaled until the third era. Notable figures in this era include the founders, Thanagost, Antrexius, Qusai, and Rallenthas. Others include the council, K'tah, Qusai, and Glalin, as well as people who would go on to do important things, like Machran, Destney, Sul'jin, and Riviembis. The Centurii would grow many alliances, but Rallenthas cut ties with them when they started to take Centurii members, saying that alliances would not be made again until the Centurii was ready. The Drel'ossord Era (16 ATC) Considered one of the worst eras for the Centurii, this era began when Darth Drel'ossord took control of the Centurii. He would be the cause of a large decrease in membership, as well as the rise of violence among the Centurii. He also is considered responsible for the growth of the cult of Ofaxsacspl, as he ignored the threat posed by them when Szallath attacked. A revolution would be started against him, led by Destney and Riviembis. Notable figures in this era include the council that consisted of Rhoy, Antrexius, and Thanagost, as well as Destney and Riviembis. Others would be Mirnia, the apprentice of Drel'ossord, along with Qusai and Machran once again. The Transitional Era (16 ATC) Drel'ossord would go missing, however, around a month and a half into his reign. This would allow the revolution against him to begin building their numbers in a campaign spearheaded by Riviembis. Over 100 people would join the Centurii at this time. The leadership of the Centurii would mostly officially be Drel'ossord at this time, although it was clear that wouldn't last long. For a week, Antrexius was in charge, but that was quickly changed. Notable figures from this era still include people like Riviembis, Rhoy, Destney, and Machran, but also include Gribeso, Net'skebio, and many others. The New Centurii Era (16-19 ATC) The eras would lose the name of the leadership at this point, as Riviembis would lead the Centurii til its end many years later. This first era would start when Riviembis became the new leader. She would make many changes to the Centurii, including a new council, but would also keep many things from Drel'ossord and Rallenthas' time as leader. Riviembis would take on the title of Empress, and would continue work on a ship that Qusai and Drel'ossord had started work on, the Centurion. Notable figures of this era include Riviembis, Rhoy, Destney, Machran, Gribeso, Soundblaster, Jaxiz, and Tre'lod'invar. The Era of War (19-20 ATC) For a few years, the fourth era would last. However, this would change when a large group of Centurii members split off from the Centurii, declaring war on the Centurii saying that they wished to be part of the Empire again, and that the Imperatrix Centurii was full of traitors. The Centurii would break into war, and would do things such as kill Ofaxsacspl. This era would end when Brancerro and the Republica Centurii betrayed the Imperatrix Centurii, stopping both sides of the war. The Centurii would break apart and wouldn't come back together for a couple years. Notable figures in this era include Riviembis, Rhoy, Destney, Soundblaster, Tre'lod'invar, Jaxiz, Gribeso, Karuviswo, Lieutenant Gates, among others. This era is the longest, spanning five years. The Quiet Era (20-21 ATC) This can be considered part of the previous era, but it is also considered its own thing. There are no notable events during this era, as the Centurii would be disbanded for the two years this era spanned. This is the second longest era, spanning two years, although some consider it to not be its own era. The Reconstruction Era (21-22 ATC) Destney and Net'skebio would get back together after the quiet era, beginning a job of rebuilding the Centurii, starting with finding Riviembis, who would take over finding Centurii members. Many Centurii members would be found, but many would also not be found in this era, such as Rhoy, who would take a few more eras to pop up again. There would be no council at this time, and most things in the Centurii around this time would focus on Tre'lod'invar and Riviembis' attempts to stop Brancerro. Notable figures in this era include Destney, Riviembis, Net'skebio, and Tre'lod'invar. The Return Era (22 ATC) This is the era when a large amount of Centurii members from even farther in the past would reappear, including Sul'jin, Destney, and Antrexius. A new council would be made, made up of Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Jaxiz, and Tre'lod'invar. They would be advised by Sul'jin and Destney, until Destney betrayed the Centurii. She would return, however, and continue advising the council. This era is probably the third longest, or second depending on your thoughts of the Quiet Era. This era would see the construction of the Centurion become completed thanks to Beyiw, the defeat and binding of Ofaxsacspl's spirit, and the return of alliances to the Imperatrix Centurii with the Elite Dawn. Notable figures in this era include Riviembis, Sul'jin, Destney, Soundblaster, Jaxiz, Beyiw, Tre'lod'invar, and Ceiv. The Final Era (22-23 ATC) The Imperatrix Centurii would go into the next era when Tectton revealed himself as the puppet master of a grand scheme that had stolen many Centurii members until his defeat by Tre'lod'invar, Heromercer, Jaxiz, and Grand Admiral Soundblaster. The Centurii would begin to doubt the leadership, and would keep doing so as time passed. They would join the alliance against Zakuul, and would help destroy the Eternal Empire, although the Centurii normally stayed out of galactic affairs, so their interference against Zakuul was doubted by Centurii members. The final straw was Ofaxsacspl, who was hated among all Centurii members. He began to wear down on Riviembis' health until Tre'lod'invar and Beyiw stopped him, but Beyiw would sacrifice herself to destroy Ofaxsascspl. Riviembis would resign after this, and the Centurii would become furious, as Beyiw was incredibly popular. Beyiw built the Centurion, flew the Centurii to their most important missions, and was a popular figure for revolution during the second and third era. Her death almost symbolized the death of the Centurii. Category:Lore